


Falling Free

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-13
Updated: 2002-02-13
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh is falling...





	Falling Free

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Okay this is a little weird I guess and has nothing to do with my other fic but I had way too much free time on my hands after my class was canceled this morning.

As usual I don't own them.

Archive anywhere

Spoilers: NO obvious ones but I guess everything up until now

 

Have you ever had that dream where you feel yourself freefalling? You can literally feel yourself being forced to the ground by gravity. That is what this moment feels like for me. Though that is all it has been: a moment. The difference is when your dreaming you usually wake up with a jump before anything terrible happens. Only right now I'm not dreaming. I feel like I'm flying. Soaring in the sky. It's exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time. I know there is only two possible conclusions to this too. One is I hit the ground hard at full force and life is changed forever. The other is that in one beautiful moment someone could catch me.

There are a million thoughts going through my head right now. Memories keep flashing before my eyes. Pictures that make is all so obvious. I remember touches. Looks. Sounds. I hear laughter and I see a smile. A beautiful smile. All of these things fill me with an over powering desire to fall faster. It's a desire I have never felt before in all my life. Not even for a second and with no one else. It encompasses my whole body and it takes every bit of resilience I have not to give in to it and to listen to the other voices screaming that I should stop my self. That I could ruin everything in this moment. That life to change beyond repair. And I know that this could happen too, so easily, if no one catches me.

I feel myself falling closer to the edge and I am dangerously reaching the point of no return. Then I see the blue eyes waiting for me at the bottom. I know what I have to do. It is no longer a question anymore. It's time. Finally. My body slows down but my heart is racing faster then ever. I look at those blue eyes. They look scared too, and expectant, and filled with something I recognize as desire. I reach out and touch her face. I am almost there. I bend my head down and softly put my lips upon hers. The desire overcomes me. There is no more fighting it. It was decided in this moment of contemplation before the first kiss. I feel her hand tighten around my neck and I look into her blue eyes again. And I know in that instant that I did not fall to the ground. I was caught. Donna was there to catch me.

The end

  

  


End file.
